


Nimble

by Nyooom (Jusu)



Series: Unquenchable Thirst for Knowledge (Linhardt x F!Byleth) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusu/pseuds/Nyooom
Summary: Linhardt switches to wearing tighter fitting armour for a training session. However, they immediately get side-tracked as he unwittingly set off one of Byleth's kinks.





	Nimble

The strategy meeting had concluded. Most attendees had already left, leaving a snoozing Linhardt behind to keep Byleth company as she cleaned the table. 

“I don’t understand why you’re suggesting that we go outside of our comfort zone to learn different manoeuvres on the battlefield.” 

Byleth looked up from the pile of papers. Her napping companion was now awake.

“Our battles are taking place in a variety of places, and we can’t expect everyone to be on mounted units at all times. So we need to be able to move across difficult terrain on foot.” 

Linhardt sighed, “What I meant to say is that I don’t understand why you’re making me do it. My constitution is hardly fit to aid our soldiers quickly scale walls or shove them through narrow passages.”

She could tell he was sulking. Byleth let out a soft chuckle and straightened the bundle of papers. “Don’t worry. I’ll be the one to train you in swordplay. That should keep things interesting, no?” 

“Fine,” he groaned in response. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Oh my, so eager. How unusual,” She teased. Linhardt shot her a disgruntled glare. 

“Very well, I’ll see you in the training area.”

She picked up a packaged bundle and gave him a warm smile.

* * *

She couldn’t help but notice how snuggly the armour fit on him. It was what all the Myrmidons in their army wore, but it looked so... handsome on him. Linhardt always wore robes, most of them were loose and thus hiding his frame. He had put his hair up in a messy attempt, exposing his neck. Byleth loved kissing him there but had to always rein herself in as his pale complexion readily revealed the telltale signs of a passionate night. Her eyes continued to wander. His shoulders were broad, something that had initially surprised her, as she had thought of him as a skinny person. It wasn’t until she had worked at the monastery for almost a year and Linhardt opted for tighter fitting robes that she realised his rather slender build. She prefered him wearing fitted clothes as it allowed for her mind to wander.

“You had me fooled, Professor,” Linhardt’s voice made her snap out of her thoughts. “I thought you invited me here to train, not to ogle at me.”

Byleth stumbled for words. She’d been shamefully caught checking him out.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken,” she spluttered out as she cast her gaze onto the ground. “I was simply surprised that you took the time to get changed for training.”

He placed one hand on his hips and chuckled, “Well, you have to admit that it’s difficult to be nimble in one’s actions if dressed in heavy robes.”

Byleth mumbled a response. Her bashful expression made a warm sensation pool in his stomach. He wasn’t used to having someone looking at him with such lust in their eyes.

“_ Professor, _” he continued to tease, “I’ve studied your expressions for quite some time. Don’t think you can hide from me.” 

Byleth huffed. “Seems only fair that I get to do some studying of you then,” she took a step closer to examine him. 

He nodded in response. A silent _ “go ahead.” _

She started with the chest, pretending to adjust the layers of protection. Byleth gaze followed where her fingers traced, really taking in the sight before her. Linhardt tried to focus on her expression, but it was getting difficult as she threw both hands in the mix. Her fingers gently trailed along his shoulders, down to his arms. Then back up again to where she remembers his collarbones lie from memory.

The rosy tint on her cheeks flushed redder the lower her gaze sunk. His pulse quickened. He was becoming aroused as Byleth so openly displayed a desire for him.

Her roaming hands came to a halt at his hipbones. She looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Hey...” She carefully began her proposition, “How about we...reschedule the training? I have something else in mind that I would like to do.” 

Byleth got up on her tiptoes and pushed some of his hair aside, “What say you?” 

Linhardt opted for his actions to speak instead of using words. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close. She flashed him a playful smile and kissed him on the nose. Still not satisfied with the distance, he zeroed in on her lips, stealing a kiss. Byleth responded eagerly and coiled her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer in a tight embrace. It still wasn’t enough. He couldn’t feel her touch through the thick fabric. He began undoing his gauntlets and pulled off his gloves, letting them fall to the ground. When Byleth broke the kiss, he let out a frustrated sigh.” I want you to keep as much of this on as possible,” she placed her index finger on his chest. Linhardt huffed. 

“I can’t feel you with all these layers on,” he protested, but she silenced him with a soft kiss. 

“Please. For me?” She whispered and grasped one of his hands to bring it to her lips. While she awaited his response, she planted a kiss on each knuckle hoping it would win him over.

“Fine,” he relented, “But no metal at least.”

Byleth let out a small giggle and lead him to the sidelines of the training area. She sat on the edge of the table, playfully spreading her legs apart, inviting him in. But she was making him work by forcing him to stand up. “I want to make the most of this view.”

Together, they began undoing his shoulder pads and sword belt, stealing kisses in-between pieces. With that finally done, Byleth wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. 

His hands briefly cupped her cheeks and then moved to tuck some of her hair behind her ears. He hummed at the sweet chuckle from his lover. As rough as she seemed on the surface, he knew she had a soft spot for gentle gestures. 

While she had requested that he keep his clothes on, he desired to feel the softness of her skin. Linhardt gently tugged at her coat for her to remove it. She obeyed his request, untangling herself from his hair and took off her jacket. Not the one to wait for her to return to his embrace, he leaned in and nibbled at her now exposed neck. Byleth let out a shaky sigh as a response, and he could hear how her nails were scratching the fabric on his back. Pleased with her response, he continued to plant kisses on her neck and slipped a hand underneath her shirt. 

He ran his palms over her breast, rubbing small circles on the skin before sliding his hands to her back to unhook her bra. Byleth let out a groan that was more akin to a growl as she forcefully nuzzled her face against his neck. The protective layer against his neck was now deriving her of teasing sensitive spots. Linhardt however, could tease as much as he wanted to, having turned Byleth’s initial request in his favour. He could focus on drawing gasps and pleasurable moans from her without her touch causing him to lose focus. He returned his hands to her breasts, kneading them gently before stroking her nipples. Her breath turned more ragged at the pleasure the small movement causes to course through her body. The scratching sound once again returning as Byleth’s nails clawed at the sturdy fabric. 

“Now I’m thankful for your request — I’m certain that would’ve left a mark on my skin.”

A small whine was her response. Byleth wasn’t the type to enjoy being entirely without control. Locking her feet together and grabbing ahold of the gambeson, she pulled him close, their lips crashing into one another. As she began grinding against him, Linhardt let out an audible groan as he felt a warm flush go down his body.

They were both getting impatient, Byleth more so, as she was almost huffing at his trousers in disdain while undoing them. With the last fabric between them removed, he teased her clit by rubbing it with his cock. The guttural moan that escaped her encouraged him to keep going. He was desperate for more friction. Moaning into her shoulder, he grabbed onto her ass, pulling her closer. 

“Linhart, please!” She pleaded, running out of patience. He wanted to draw it out for longer but knew that they didn’t have the luxury of time in a public area. Giving in to the lust and desire for her, he allowed her to guide him in. Byleth’s legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her in a slow, steady rhythm. Using her voice as a cue, he adjusted his pace based on her shaky directions. He could feel her tensing up more and more until something snapped within her. Letting out a strangled moan, her entire body tightened around him, thighs trembling as she rode the wave of pleasure. As she came down from her high, she gave Linhardt some sloppy kisses before adjusting his collar so that she could suck on his neck. He picked up the pace once again. This time, he allowed himself to fully enjoy the indulgent sensation of rocking in and out of her. 

Linhardt finished with a shudder and a moan, almost collapsing into Byleth. Unsteady on his legs, he stepped aside, looking like a newborn foal stumbling and sat down on the table next to her. Byleth handed him one of the towels that she had brought with her for their training. He silently thanked her and planted kisses on her shoulder.

“You know, if this is what studying the blade means, then I’m up for more tutoring sessions. Ah, but I would prefer it to be private sessions. Just you and I. Preferably in the privacy of our private quarters. And on a bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Light xylophone music playing in the background* 
> 
> Hi. You're probably wondering how I ended up here. I don't fucking know how to write porn, but when depression hits you like a truck at 4 AM, is that not the best time to expand your horizons and try something new?


End file.
